


The Peculiar life of a 'To-be' Ever

by angelcakesge



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcakesge/pseuds/angelcakesge
Summary: 'To wish to be kidnapped and to be kidnapped are very different things.'Some dream of one day following in their parent's footsteps and attending prestigious schools like; Harvard, Yale, and Princeton. Where they learn of the trick of their own trades and graduate happily, ready to start their own adventures.Evanora Larson thinks otherwise, ever since she turned 12 she's had the same dream every single night. The month of October, a cold and frosty __st evening, a cloaked man and stymph kidnap her and sweep her away to the school for good and evil. The only school she's ever dreamed of.8 years later and that wish has not come true, until that night.





	2. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction, any peoples, places, names or relationships are purely work of FICTION  
> And also, don't use my story without my permission, also don't copy it; There's plenty of other story ideas to copy... I'm kidding.

The legend of King Arthur is one of the most enduring myths of the western world with tales of adventure, magic, and romance. The legend has captivated the hearts of many all around the world, inspiring many retelling and has shaped the face of heroism all over the world. But the best part about all this is that to this day, nobody knows where the history ends, and the poetry begins.

One popular version of retelling is the hit novel, "The School For Good And Evil" by Soman Chainani. Following the story of Arthur's son, Tedros and his companions, Agatha and Sophie, along with their friends and classmates. We follow the books as they learn about themselves and others, they grow, battle and fall in love. The main part of the story [Books 3&5] explains in fuller detail the Arthurian legend, mainly the famous Excalibur. In a way, this story, in its Arthurian counterpart, is a fanfiction.

So now I, Gavaldon Geese, is going to add to the endless emporium of Arthurian legend, Fanfiction, Fact, Fiction; Whatever you'd like to make of it. And I do hope you enjoy, this is also going to be up on my Instagram (shameless plug) so please do follow me there @gavaldongeese and become a goose...in..Gavaldon.... (Wow that's really weird to think about omg)

I'll leave you with this quote from Arthurian legend; "A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage."  
So take courage and read this book, or do whatever you need to do, from cleaning your house or going to the gym for the first time in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting, this is the end.


	2. Prologue

Prologue/Author's Note

The legend of King Arthur is one of the most enduring myths of the western world with tales of adventure, magic and romance. The legend has captivated the hearts of many all around the world, inspiring many retelling and has shaped the face of heroism all over the world. But the best part about all this, is that to this day, nobody knows where the history ends, and the poetry begins.

One popular version of retelling is the hit novel, "The School For Good And Evil" by Soman Chainani. Following the story of Arthur's son, Tedros and his companions, Agatha and Sophie, along with their friends and classmates. We follow the books as they learn about themselves and others, they grow, battle and fall in love. The main part of the story [Books 3&5] explain in fuller detail the Arthurian legend, mainly the famous Excalibur. In a way, this story, in it's Arthurian counterpart, is a fan fiction. 

So now I, Gavaldon Geese, is going to add to the endless emporium of Arthurian legend, Fan fiction, Fact, Fiction; Whatever you'd like to make of it. And I do hope you enjoy, this is also going to be up on my Instagram (shameless plug) so please do follow me there @gavaldongeese and become a goose...in..Gavaldon.... (Wow that's really weird to think about omg)

I'll leave you with this quote from Arthurian legend; "A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage."  
So take courage and read this book, or do whatever you need to do, from cleaning your house or going to the gym for the first time in a long time


End file.
